


Draco and The Time-Turner

by cornerstore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drarry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teenagers, Time-Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: As a late birthday present, Pansy presents Draco with a time-turner and leaves him up to decide what he wants to change.





	Draco and The Time-Turner

“How come you always look at Potter?” Pansy asked Draco one day close to the end of their sixth year during lunch. “What do you mean?” Draco said, looking away from the raven haired boy and down at his food. “Don’t try to lie to me Draco, I see you always staring at him, I think we all have noticed.” She said, mouth filled with food and crumbs going everywhere as she spoke.   
“I don’t always look at Potter and when I do look at him, it’s because he’s probably plotting against me so I need to be aware.” Pansy snorted and Draco shot her a dirty look. 

“You don’t need to lie to me Draco. I know you have something for Potter.” Pansy said, stuffing her face with more food and not bothering to look at Draco. “Speak louder, would ya?” Draco sneered. “I remember how pissed you were when he shot you down when you asked for him to be your friend.” “I wasn’t pissed-” “You’re right,” Pansy paused, wiping her hands on her napkin, then her mouth and turning to Draco, “you were sad.” “I was not!” Draco’s voice echoed through the dining hall, students turning to him as his cheeks became pink. I lowered his head, getting closer to Pansy. “I-I wasn’t sad.” He said, much quieter. “Your whole childhood Draco, you were so set on having ‘The Boy Who Lived’ be your best friend and when you got rejected, you were devastated. You just don’t get over something like that.” 

“Okay, fine. I wanted Potter to be my friend, but what does that have to do with you think I have something for him?” “I just know.” She said with a shrug of the shoulders and Draco sighed, rubbing his hands down his face before standing up. “Where are you going?” She asked, looking up at the boy. “Nowhere.” He answered before walking out. 

☹☺☺☹

A few days have passed since the ‘incident’,or whatever it should be called, and it was now the last day of their 6th year. There were crowds of people hugging and talking to each other before they all had to leave and Draco was staying clear of it all and was sat in the Slytherin common room all by himself. He was staring at his potions book that laid in his lap but he wasn’t really reading it because his mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. He was thinking about what Pansy had said a few days prior.  
Of course he was sad when he Potter rejected him, he was so excited about seeing the ‘Golden Boy’ and having him be his friend. To eat chocolate frogs with him, laugh as they pulled pranks on others and maybe, just maybe, Draco would’ve been nice to Grainger and Weasel all these years if he too had they had. Harry. Draco sighed, resting his elbow on his book, placing his hand on his face and imagining what it would like to be Potter’s friend. 

Is that what he wanted though? Pansy’s other comment made it’s way into his head and he tried to think about being Potter’s friend but his mind kept drifting to what it would be like if they were more than just friends. Draco’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Potter holding his hand, the boy having his arms wrapped around Draco claiming him and him kissing Potter as if the world was going to end tomorrow. 

His thoughts were interrupted when felt someone sit next to him. He looked up from the textbook and turned around to be faced with Pansy. “What were you thinking about Draco?” She asked, a smirk painted on her face. “I-I wasn’t thinking about anything.” He replied, composing himself and sitting back against the couch. “Listen, Draco. I’m sorry for the other day, I know that you don’t like when I bring that whole ‘incident’ or whatever you want to call it up.” Pansy said, using air quotes when she said ‘incident’. “It’s okay.” Draco said in a whisper. “Well, I told the others I would spend some time with them before we leave.” She said, standing up. Draco watched the girl, feeling a slight pang in his chest because he knew he was going to miss her. 

“I-uhm-I actually have something for you. Like a late birthday present or whatever.” She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small black box, handing it to Draco. He took the box with a confused look on his face. “What is it?” He asked, looking back up at the girl. “You’ll figure it out when you open it. Just don’t open it here, wait till you get home.” She instructed and Draco nodded. “Now give me a hug.” Draco stood, wrapping his arms around Pansy’s back as she wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck. “Keep in touch, yeah?” She asked, whispering in Draco’s ear. He nodded and pulled away from the girl and watched her walk away. 

He looked down at the box once again feeling grateful for his friend but also confused on what it could be and why he has to wait to get home to open it.  
What could it be? He asked himself.

☹☺☺☹

Once Draco finally made it home and up to his room, he grabbed the box out of his trunk and sat on his bed, studying the box in his hands for a few minutes before opening it. There was a small piece of paper that covered whatever was in the box and on it in Pansy’s scrawny handwriting it said:

‘You should feel special for this took my months of convincing to get.

Enjoy, Pansy’

He picked the piece of paper up set it on his nightstand and looked back at the box and sat there shocked by what he was seeing. 

Bloody hell, Draco thought, how did she pull this off?

Draco stood from his bed and walked from his bedroom in search to find his mother. Draco looked all through the large manor for almost ten minutes trying to find his mother when he finally saw her through the window of the kitchen in her garden. 

He walked out the back door and walked over to where his mother was sitting on a lawn chair in the middle of her bright and impressive garden. Draco remembers when he was younger, he used to be afraid to go into the backyard because everything looked dead. So one day, he was woken up to his mother setting out an outfit for Draco, a muggle outfit.

She had placed a pair of light blue overalls, a red and white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers on the end his bed. But what had surprised Draco the most was that his mother was wearing a matching out to what she got for Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy always looked as if she was about to go to a ball or something but that day and many weeks following, she wore similar outfits. Draco looked up at his mother, rubbing his eye. “What are you doing Mummy?” “I was setting an outfit out for you to put on so you and I can go out to the garden.” She replied, tightening her ponytail. “But I don’t like the garden.” Draco whined and she walked over to her son, placing her hand on his cheek. “I know darling, that’s why you and I are gonna make it into a bright and beautiful garden.” 

Draco got dressed and him and his mother walked out into the garden where tools were scattered everywhere and packets of different seeds were in a bucket. The two worked for a few hours before Draco got tired and bored so Narcissa put him to bed and went back to the garden, working hard and sweating.

A few hours passed and she had pulled most of the weeds out and she was starting to feel a bit proud when Lucius walked outside, his arms crossed and a look of disappointment on his face. “What are you doing?” His wife looked up at him, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead and ended up smearing mud against her forehead.

“I’m making the garden look nice for Draco.” She answered, a small smile on her face. “Why are you doing it when someone else could?” He said, still looking at his own wife in disgust. Narcissa looked down, the smile leaving her face. “Because Draco is our son and I want to do this for him.” Lucius didn’t answer her but instead took off his long, dark robe and placed it on the door handle before walking over to his wife, kneeling down next to her and asked, “What do you want me to do?”. 

Narcissa looked up at him, smiling and kissed his softly and quickly before pulling away and giving him instructions. Narcissa never told Draco about his father helping her because he left after ten or so minutes and never helped again.

A smile was on Draco’s face as he sat down next to his mother and looked at her as she read a book. “Why are you looking at me like that Draco?” Narcissa asked, glancing over at Draco for a moment before looking back at her book. “And why are you smiling?” “No reason Mother.” 

The two Malfoy’s sat in silence as Narcissa continued to read and Draco continued to study his mother’s face for the millionth time. After a while, Narcissa set her book down and turned to her son. “Is there anything you need Draco?” He started to play with his fingers and looked down. “Actually, y-yes. You know what a time-turner is, correct?” He asked, looking back at his mother. She nodded. “Yes, why?” “Well, I heard Pansy talking about it and I was just wondering how one would work.” Narcissa sat up and cleared her throat and went on for the next hour about time-turners. Draco paid close attention to everything that she was saying and made mental notes for things that seemed most important. 

Once she was done, Draco stood up, thanked her and began to walk away when she called his name. He stopped and turned around to look at his mother once again. “Yes?” He asked, standing up straight and crossing his arms behind his back. “I uhm- I really missed you Draco.” “I missed you too Mother.” He said and then returned up to his bedroom.

He picked the time-turner up and watched it dangle. Why would Pansy give him this and what was he supposed to do with it? He continued to thinking of possible reasons till he remembered what he had thought about earlier that day.

Having Harry Potter be his best friend.

He sighed and thought of all the things his mother told him. Should I really do this? Draco asked. He admits that he would love for nothing more for Potter to be his friend but what if something goes terribly wrong? 

Come on Draco, Malfoy’s aren’t cowards. You can do this.

Draco took a deep breath before spinning the time-turner many, many times and watched as his room was soon gone and flashes of his past were everywhere. A small smile was on his face but he also had a look of concern. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as the time-turner continued to do it’s job. 

Then everything stopped and Draco opened his eyes and looked around how his room used to be. There were pictures of him and his father, him and friends, him and Bellatrix. Most of the pictures consisted of him and his mother. Draco had taken all of those photos in rage one night during Christmas break during his third year. There was only one picture that remained on his wall and it was a picture of him and his mother sitting at a small table in the middle of the newly done garden having a tea party. There cup were together like they were giving a toast and the two were smiling at whoever took the picture (it was probably Bellatrix because Lucius never liked the fact that Draco had a tea cup set or enjoyed dressing up to throw a tea party for him and his mother).

He heard murmurs downstairs and he tiptoed out of his room and tried to hide himself the best he could as he got closer to the voices. “But Mummy! I don’t want to go! I want to stay with you!” Young Draco exclaimed, stomping his feet. “My Darling, you’ll see me before you know it and I’ll write to you and you can write to me anytime that you please.” Narcissa replied, trying to remain calm and Draco winced, remembering this memory vividly and knowing how it ends.

“No Mummy! I want to stay with you and have our tea parties and and play in the garden!” Little Draco said and continued to stomp his feet. “What is this commotion?” Lucius stern voice called out and Little Draco immediately stopped his ‘temper-tantrum’. “Nothing Love.” Narcissa replied, placing her hand delicately on Lucius’ shoulder. “Draco, you are eleven years old now. You do not need to around your mummy anymore.” Lucius said, using a mockery tone when he said ‘mummy’.

“Yes I do! I can’t go months without my mummy!” He yelled back at his father and stomped one foot. He soon regretted yelling and stomping when a large hand smacked his small and still chubby cheeks. Draco cringed, eyes prickling with tears as he watched Little Draco clench his now pink cheek. Lucius stormed out of the house, charming Draco’s trunk to follow after him. 

Narcissa began to walk after her husband when she stopped at the doorway, her back to Draco. Little Draco looked up from his feet and watched as his mother put her hand out for him to grab. A small smile came onto his face as he went to grab his mother’s hand. 

Draco looked down at his feet and listened to his and his mother’s conversation as the tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “What did I tell you Darling?” Narcissa asked, looking down at her son. “N-Not to yell at Father.” He replied. “So why did you do it this time?” She said, gently and Draco could imagine her face right now. A fond smile on her face but her eyes were sad. They said a thousand words, they always do and Draco loved that because he loved to guess what she was thinking. “I just don’t want to leave you mummy.” Little Draco said, pain evident in his voice. “I know you don’t and I don’t want you to leave either.” “I don’t have to go! I can stay with you!” Narcissa laughed and it sounded like music to Draco. He hasn’t heard her laugh like that in ages.

“You have to go Draco.” She said, sounding playful. “What are you two waiting for? An invitation? Well Draco already got it so let’s go!” Lucius called and the pair walked out of the house, the door slamming shut. Draco grabbed his wand, closed his eyes and mumbled ‘apparate’. When he opened his eyes once again, he was sat in the cart of Hogwarts Express that his younger self should walk in anytime now. 

Draco looked around the small cart, anxiously waiting for himself to walk in… as odd as that sounds. “What the-” He heard himself say and he turned to look at his younger self. “Be quiet and close the doors.” He said and the other him did as told and sat down next to him. “You look alot like-” “-you. Yes, I know because I am you at the end of your sixth year.” “But how are you here?” Draco pulled the time-turner from his pocket and dangled it in front of his younger self. “It’s a time-turner and I’ve come back to talk to you.” “Why? What happened?” The younger Draco asked, concerned.

“Just listen to me.” Draco said, placing his hands on the smaller Draco’s shoulders. “When you introduce yourself to Potter, don’t be a prick.” “Why would I be a ‘prick’ to The Boy Who Lived?” “Because we’re us, and he’s Harry Potter.” “I don’t think I understand.” “When we introduce ourselves to Potter, he rejects us.” Draco tried to explain. “Why would he do that?” “Just be nice to him, please?” He asked, his eyebrows drawn together, a frown on his face and his voice sounding desperate. “I-uh-okay.” 

Draco heard voices outside of the cart and in a quick panic, turned the time-turner the correct amount of times and was soon in his bedroom again. His legs were crossed and his eyes were looking down at the time-turner in his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to focus as his mind was now filled with new memories.

☹☺☺☹

“You’re Harry Potter.” Draco said breathlessly. Harry let out a giggle and nodded. “I am. And you are?” Draco smiled and reached out his hand. “I-I’m Draco Malfoy.” He said in a shaky voice and jumped a bit when the other boy placed his hand in Draco’s to shake it. Once the two boys pulled their hands away, the began walking to the Great Hall, following other students and Ron walking on Harry’s right and Draco on his left and every so often, Harry’s hand would brush against Draco’s leaving his stomach to twist in knots.

☹☺☺☹

“Harry.” Draco said quietly, almost whispering. The two boys were lying in Harry’s bed on some Saturday during their third year, their legs entangled together, both boys on their sides looking at each other, Draco’s hands pressed flat against Harry’s chest and one of Harry’s hands were running through Draco’s hair while the other was resting gently on Draco’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Draco’s cheek.

“Yes?” He whispered back. “Would you like to come home with me for Christmas this year?” Draco asked nervously, looking away from Harry’s intense stare and down at their body’s. Harry laughed and Draco’s eyes snapped up at the other boy and couldn’t help but smile fondly at him as he continued to laugh.

“What’s so funny, Potter?” Draco scoffed and turned his smile into a smirk. Harry stopped laughing and ran his thumb over the corner of Draco’s smirk and the blonde, almost white, haired boy stopped breathing. Harry continued to do this until he replaced his thumb with his lips. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Draco’s and breathed out; “of course”, causing Draco’s heart to flutter.

☹☺☺☹

Draco was mad. Change that, furios. Scratch that, beyond pissed. He stormed into the Great Hall and spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table, laughing with other Gryffindor’s over lunch. Draco stormed over to the other boy and grabbed his shoulder, hard and turning him around to face Draco. Harry’s laughter stopped immediately as he saw how mad yet hurt Draco looked. 

“Wh-What’s wrong Draco?” “Granger told me that you asked Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball!” Draco yelled and some students stopped talked and turned their attention to Draco. Harry reached out to grab Draco’s arm but he pulled away from Harry, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. “Draco.” Harry said, standing and tried once again to comfort the other boy. “You kissed me! Do you remember that! You kissed me Harry!”

Now everyone was looking over at the two boys, even the teachers. “Draco, please. Calm down.” Harry said and turned around to look at his friends but Hermione gave him a look of disappointment, Ron shook his head and the others looked away from Harry’s gaze. Draco shoved Harry away from him and crossed his arms. “A-Answer me Harry!” His voice demanded but trembled. “Yes okay! I remember! I don’t know what you want be to do Draco! Instead of being a coward, tell me! ” Harry yelled and Draco flinched aswell a few other students, shocked by Harry’s small outburst. Once Harry had realized what he had said to the other boy, he stopped fuming and reached out to touch his arm but Draco began to slowly walk away before turning around and running out of the Great Hall.

Hot tears made their way down Draco’s cheeks like rain hitting a window. Draco ran out of the school and to the Quidditch Pitch where he hid under the bleachers. He continued to wipe tears from his cheeks till he heard someone approach him. 

“Go away Potter.” “I don’t want to.” Harry said and made his way next to Draco. Harry brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, looking forward.  
“Well, I want you to leave so leave.” Draco said bitterly, now controlling his tears. Harry reached his hand out, grabbing one of Draco’s and intertwining their fingers. “I hate when you’re mad at me because you always call me ‘Potter’ and you, you say it in this tone of voice and and it breaks my heart.” The raven-haired boy confessed, still not looking at Draco. “Harry…” Draco whispered, not taking his eyes off of the other boy. 

“I’m sorry for calling you a coward.” Harry said in a whisper. “I know.” Draco said moving closer to the boy. “You’re one of the most bravest people I’ve ever met Draco. I-I don’t know why I called you that.” Draco stayed quiet, hoping Harry would continue talking, and he did.“I love you Draco.” Harry said after a while and Draco didn’t say anything back.

Instead, Draco sat on the other boy’s lap and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, burying his face in the other boy’s collarbone (idfk how to describe it). Harry brought his arms up to Draco and wrapped them securely around his waist. He then began to whisper sweet nothings into Draco’s ear such as ‘God, do I love you Draco’ and ‘I’m sorry my love’.

☹☺☺☹

“Oh Draco, I have missed you so much!” Narcissa called from the living room once she heard the door open. “I’ve missed you too Mother!” Draco called back, a smile on his face. He turned around and looked at Harry and Harry smiled back, grabbing Draco’s hand in his own. 

Draco dragged Harry through the Manor till they made it to the living room. “Draco, Darling, how have you be-” Narcissa began to say but then stopped once she realized her son wasn’t alone. “Harry. Nice to see you again.” A warm smile on her face as she crossed her arms and made her was over to Draco. 

“Mother, this is Harry Potter.” Draco began to say, his eyes focused on somewhere else in the room. “I know who he is Dr-” “Harry, uhm, Harry Potter is my boyfriend, Mother.” Draco finally managed to say and Harry gave his hand a squeeze as a sign of encouragement. 

Draco expected his mother to walk away, to call for his father and tell him what his son just said or even give him a look of disgust. But he didn’t expect his mother to laugh, genuinely laugh. Draco looked up at his mother, eyebrows knitted together, a frown on his face and his forehead wrinkled. “What is so funny?” He asked and Narcissa stopped once she realized what she was doing and composed herself once again and stood up straight.

“I know Draco.” “Wh-How do you know?” She waved her hand in his face and he let go of Harry’s hand and crossed his hands over his chest. “First of all, I always knew you were gay Draco. It’s a mother’s intuition and second of all, Severus tells your father and I everything.”

☹☺☺☹

“Happy Birthday Harry.” Draco whispered to the boy, his mouth close to his ear and his breath hot causing the boy below him to shudder. “Dr-Draco.” Harry moaned and moved his hands down to grab Draco’s ass. 

The two boys were in Draco’s room ‘celebrating’ Harry’s birthday while Draco’s parents were out for the night. Harry was lying flat on the big and elegant bed whereas Draco was hovering above the raven haired boy. Resting on his elbows on either side Harry’s head and his legs between Harry’s wide open ones. 

Harry had arrived an hour prior through the floo and made his way up to Draco’s room and when he opened the door, Draco laid in his own bed, completely naked and touching himself. Harry swore he stopped breathing for a moment as he watched his boyfriend of a year now finger himself. Draco’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was left slightly open as whimpers and moans escaped his lips. 

Draco pulled away from Harry and began to undo the boy’s trousers, a mischievous grin on his face. Harry sat up on his elbows and watched the other boy, trying to catch his breath. “A-Are you sure you want to do this Draco?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, not looking up at the other boy. “Of course, this is your present after all.”

☹☺☺☹

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at his room. It all looks different. The walls were now covered with pictures of him, Harry, Hermoine and Ron at various different places, more pictures of him and his mother, picture of him, his father, mother and Harry out at dinner or infront of different shops. But most of the photos consisted of just Harry. Harry in his bed sleeping, Harry working on school work, Harry getting dressed in Draco’s room, him and Harry kissing. A big smile covered his face as his fingers grazed over the pictures. Also on his walls were dozens of pieces of paper tacked up filled with his drawing and notes passed between him and Harry.

“Draco! Harry’s here!” He heard his mother yell from downstairs. Draco shoved went to leave the room but stopped and made his way back to his bed, grabbing the time-turner that was forgotten on his blanket and made his way out of his room. Once at the top of the stairs, he looked down and watched as Harry asked his mother how she was and a smile was on both of their faces as they talked. 

Draco cleared his throat and both his mother and Harry looked up at him at the same time. “Draco..” Harry said as if he was seeing him for the first time in years when it’s only been a few hours. 

Draco ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Once he made it to the bottom, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and tackled him to the ground. Narcissa walked away, shaking her head but smiling as she heard Harry laughed at her son. Harry tried to push the other boy off, but Draco wouldn’t budge. “What’s up with you?” Harry asked, accepting his fate. “I love you Potter.” Draco whispered and Harry brought one of his hands to the nape of Draco’s neck and twirled the light blonde hair around his finger. “You only call me Potter when you’re mad.” “You fool. I only call you that when I demand your attention the most.”


End file.
